There's magic in you
by Enviouse-Of-You-Kid
Summary: [FMAHP]Ed gets pushed into the Gate and is faced with a world filled with Wizards and Witchs but he finds his not the only one.Where theres a dark force at work will friendship or love blossom?edenvy
1. wake up Edosan

-ok i don't own FMA or Hp got it?good. have a freaking cookie.

* * *

Edward groan as he tried to sit noticing that it was painful to, he gave up on the idea and remain on the soft warm bed.

Wait...bed?

He shoot up at the sudden realization that he was inside a place where he was not familar with and not only that his current occupation did not fit with the events that came before it. He was praticing his Alchemy when the Gate had suddenly appeared and he was pushed in after he went through it he swore that he saw figures in long black robes,but he set that aside and wondered of his preseant perdicament.

"Where the hell am I..."

There were footsteps walking up the stairs or so it seemed,Ed fell back down onto the bed and pretended to be asleep not wanting to be caugth,and also maybe he could get some info.

"Shhhhh!Be quit we'er not suppose to be here!"said a voice,which appeared to be female.

Ed tensed up as he sensed the door.

"Don't worry about it,'Mione we won't be caught!"

"Ron!Shutup or you'll way him up!"

"Gee!Sorry Harry."

The golden trio stopped talking and stared at the boy whom layed on the bed infront of them.He had golden hair that was pulled into a braid, he wore a red jacket, black open shirt undrerneth tha was a black tank top and leather pants.But his face was rather pale probaly from the lack of sun,but good looking none the less.

"He couldn't be more then 11 or 12 at the most maybe 13."

Ed risistedthe urge to jump up and hit whom ever had said that, but it would blow his cover.

"I wonder why they told everybody to stay away from him?"asked Hermione outloud.S

omething caught her attention, there was a silver glitter on the young teens rigth wrist.She made to touch it , she touched it brifly, at the sudden moment Ed's eye's flew open and jumped away from the girl eyes filled with alert and meliance.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"he yelled glaring daggers at the tees standing before him. One was a tall redhead with freckles, and brown eyes, the girl who was about to his arm was a girl with bush hair that Ed had to question how she could get a comb through that. And the last one was the shortest of the three ut et he sttod taller the Edwrad, he cursed at this. THe teen had messy black hair and peircing green eyes, Ed glared at all three holding an offencive stance towards them.

"Who are you?Why am I here?Where they hell am I?"

"Um...actually thats...what we wanted to ask you." responded Harry as he watched the short boy before him.Ed narrowed his eyes at them.

"What the hell is THAT suppose to mean!"he roared jumping off the bed ready to slap his hands down on the ground when someone else burst through the door.A woman with gray brown hair pulled into a bun, she had a stren look on her face, she vagly reminded Ed of Hawkeye.

"What are you three doing in here?"she asked in a stren voice,she had not yet noticed Ed.

"Um...we'er sorry Proffeser..we just wanted to..."

"YOU FREAKING WALKING AND TRY TO FREAKING FEEL ME UP!" piped Ed, Mcgoloca glance at the chibi.

"So it seems that your awake as well."she said in a smooth voice eyeing the small alchemist."Although you seem to be more of a hand full then the other young man."

"What..?"was all that escaped his lips, the trio looked nervously between the two as they felt the air change.

"Harry,mate, maybe we should leave..."said Ron gesturing at the door, and Hermione noded her head in agreement.

"No,I...mean... you guys can leave but I'm staying."

"Fine we'll stay too."said Ron,Hermione gave out a sigh as the three stayed in the room and Mcgollegal seemed to have forgotten that they were even there as all her attention was on the Chibi Alchemist that stood before her.His eyes were a blaze and fulled with suspision.

Just who were they talking about? woundered Edward as he watched the woman.

"What's you name,young man?"she asked

Ed didn't respond,he was still trying to figure out whom was she compareing him to.The last thing he remebered before blacking out was being pushed into the Gate and tall black robed figures were around him then he blacked out.He didn't recall seeing anyone else besides himself,Al was safe in Rensembol with Winry and Aunt Pinako,the brothers had returned from a long jouerny.Ed had persued Al to stay back this time around,so surely it wasn't Al.

'But then...who could it be?'he though.

"Young man I asked you a question."

Ed was snapped out od his thoughts,he stared coldly at her again before answering,"Sorry...wasn't listening."

"I asked what is your name."

Ed debated scilently wheter or not he should answer,"Edward Elric...but just call me Ed."

"Well Mr.Elric, it wouls seem that you are quit popular this evening.",she glanced at the golden trio(A/N:I couln't resist!)who were not standing that far away.

"We'er sorry Professer" cried the trio,"Do you not uderstand why we had told everyone was not part of the order to stay away from the room and the lower room downstairs?"

There came no respond from any of the three or Ed.

"You know very well that these are dark times, especially for you Harry, you can-"

"Professer!The older one is wake the meting will start now can you please bring the other boy down.!"came the voice of Molly Weasly.

"Of course."she called back turning to Ed who was confuesd.

Just what the was going on here?Who were these people?What do they what?What's the Order?Who's the other boy their talking about and more improtantly How did he get here and will he ever find a way back?

* * *

ok that was my first HPFMA crossover plaes review! 


	2. old man!

-So you know I like the malfoy's so I'm ganna make em goodies ok? Or maybe double agents…depends in what mood I'm in…oh and the old coot ain't dead yet since it's sixth year and I want to know how many what harry and draco to end up together or harry and someone else ok? -

* * *

Now…Envy was never a patient person, grant it that when he was torturing someone he had all the time in the world. But otherwise let's just say he was about as patient as ice over fire.

"GET ME THE HELL OUT!" roared the green hared sin. Yes today just didn't seem to be his day, but then again being chained to the wall and not being able to brake free even with you inhuman strength, pretty much sucks.

"Remus are you sure that it's wise to…." asked a tall silvery blonde man known as Lucius Malfoy. He glanced at the green hared teen once again before continuing his conversation.

Another thing to know about the oh-so -sexy-palm-tree-like Envy.

He **_HATES_** being ignored.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARDS! AT LEAST PAY ATTENTION WHEN I'M SCREAMING AT YOU!", he yelled giving those chains one more tug, make his dark green locks sway around his face which was fill with both annoyance and anger.

The two older males merely glanced at Envy not truly caring about what he had said; after all they had placed an anti-breaking spell on those lovely chains. Malfoy and Lupin heard the door open forgetting about the chain Homunculus and rushed towards it. Envy's amethyst eyes narrowed as the two adults' exchanges a couple of words with what seemed to be even more adults. How dare they ignore me?

And a second time, though Envy wildly as he prepared for another vocal assault. When it stopped rigth in his throat as he caught sight of who had just walked in throughout the door.

A smirk like smile formed on his lips before he called out his favored pet name for the boy.

"Oi…Hagane no Chibi-san…"

Ed stood a few feet from him, his golden orbs clouded by confusion as to why the green hared sin was even here. But it did not stop him from his traditional rants.

"WHOSSOSMALLTHEHECAN'TBEENSEENEVENWITHAHIGHPOWEREDELCTRONMICROSCOP!"

Ed roared at the tall sin running towards him ready to bash his head into the wall, but it seemed like it was not meant to happen. For the golden trio held the small alchemist back from committing murder for an obscene reason. The adults were all startled by Ed's sudden rash reaction to the taller teens small comment, Envy could not contain his fit of laughers as he balled over laughing like there was no tomorrow forgetting momentarily about the chains the kept him from moving freely.

"T-that's…. Too ha fu ha Ed ha, ha, ha!"

Ed's cheek flared with a small tint of pink as he claimed down, turning his face away from the wild hared sin.

"…So …WHY the hell are **_you_** here?" he asked, saying those words as harshly as he could even though he knew that they had little affect on Envy. He shrugged he's shoulders standing up as best he could while still chained to the oh-so-comfy wall.

"Don't know O' Chibi-san."

"Oh really? Did you have something to this again?"

"Nani? What does chibi-san think we big bad Homunculi sent you through the oh-so fun Gate?"

"Well yeah! Who the hell else would!"

"NE, me no know."

"You Bas-"

"Enough of this useless bickering!" cried a voice from the opened door.

A man with shoulder length black greasy hair, and cold black matching eyes and matching black robes. Ed and Envy stopped fighting, as the watched the man walk closer towards them. The air that man gave off made Ed's hair stand on edge, Envy just stared at the stranger trying to act unfazed.

"Severus, good to see you." Said Professor McGonagall, as her eyes stared at the two teens and then back at Snape.

"So these are the two suspects then," he said with ice in every word eyeing the two teens before him.

Ed fidgeted a little feeling uncomfortable under this mans gaze, that he quickly found himself happy that Envy was there with him.

Wait…happy…. Because of Envy…? He pondered this then quickly shook it out of his head.

"Severus, how can you be sure that they are involved with that incident?" asked Molly pointing to the teens, who looked lost as to what was going on.

Envy was annoyed beyond all reason, these people capture him bind him the freaking wall and then say his a suspect for something he has no I did about! Yes Envy was very annoyed, and he wasn't the only one by the looks of it. Ed's face was covered in a glare both fists curled up; his thoughts were around the same lines as Envy's. Though unlike Envy who was tied up and could do nothing, or was too lazy to do it, Ed wasn't. The small alchemist wanted some answers and he wanted them now!

"What the fucking hell is going on! I-" He quickly glanced at Envy before correcting himself, "we want to know why the hell you brought us here!"

Snape narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy before him, "Children like you and you friend should learn how to hold their tongues."

"WE ARE NOT CHILDERN!" cried Edward and Envy, who had been deeply offended and angered. Ed clapped his hands ready for a transmutation, when someone _else _walked through the door.

"Now, now please claim down everyone." Said an age-old voice; everyone turned to see who had entered.

Albus Dumbledor though only Ed and Envy had no idea that this old, oddly dress man was; stared at him strangely.

"Headmaster, forgive me but these two are the suspects we found near the villages that were attacked last night, and might I add that they both are quit suspicious." said Snape looking at the two confused teens.

As Ed analyzed what Snape had said, Envy was the first to break their silence.

"Who the hell are you old man?" snarled Envy, shaking his chains in an imitating way. While Ed's eyes turned cold and even more untrusting inching closer to Envy as he stood in a defensive stance.

"What attacks? And why does it concern us?" demanded Ed as he stared coldly into Albus's eyes, which seemed to twinkle in interest.

" 'Old man'! Idiot you will address him with respect that you're lowly self ne-"

"It's alright Severus, after all his right. I am an old man after all." He answered cutting off Snape with a twinkle in his blue eyes and a light chuckle.

The sent both Ed and Envy to cringe, this man was usually happy and forgiving. Not your usual guy, ne?

"Ok, yeah…anyway moving on. Why the hell are we here? And what are we suspects for?" growled Ed not softening up.

" And while we're at it how the HELL did we end up here, hmm?" said Envy rolling his eyes, secretly wanting to knock Snape on his ass, and Ed who has seen the sins smirk could only guess what he was thinking. And in doing so he, himself could no help but grin.

Dumbledor took time in explaining; the other except Ed and Envy noticed this as he cleaned his half moon specks. They all decided to lean against the wall or sit down on they chairs that had been set up in the meeting room.

"Molly, will you please escort, Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the room please. Have them join Draco and the others in the living room."

Molly nodded her head as the other teens, with much protest and sighs exited the room closing the door behind them. Leaving only Dumbldor, Snape, Lupin, Arthur and Lucious with the chibi and palm-tree.

"Now then, on to business…but first things first allow me to introduce us. I am Albus Dumbldor; this is Arthur Weasley, Remuis Lupin, Severus Snape, and Lucious Malfoy."

He pointed to each individual as he called out their names, though this did nothing to relive the teens from their tension they felt a bit more secure knowing their names.

"Now what are you names?" he asked, in a kind manner, Envy felt like laugh like hell he was going to tell this man his name, and Ed apparently seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"And why should We tell you our names…" asked Ed

Albus merely smiled again, but a calculating sort of smile; he had expected this to be difficult after all finding yourself in a strange unfamiliar place, and then have yourself question is suspicious enough.

But Severus was a less understanding person when it comes to stubborn children like Ed and Envy.

"Don't take that tone of voice! Do you know how vulnerable you are! We could easily kill you rigth now!"

"Severus…"

Before Ed could answer the greasy black hared man, Envy spoke.

"True, but if you wanted to do that, you would have killed us already. But no, we alive and besides you need information from us rigth?" said the Palm-tree known as Envy, in an all-knowing voice.

Ed smirked at the sin when he was not looking.

So, Envy's not as stupid and childish as he portrays…

Envy-1

Severus-0

GO ME! Thought Envy seeing the annoyed looked on Snapes' face, it brought a smirk to his lips, ah… yes he just loved getting under people's skin. He enjoyed especially if the person in question reacted ridiculously or teared up hurting inside. One of the many reasons why he teased the small alchemist about his height! It was just so much fun.

Snape looked away, cursing the teens under his breath, Dumbldor merely chuckled at the event. His eyes sparked at them as he spoke, " True you are correct, but it would be a lot easier if you merely told use your names. Heh, after all not all of us can read minds."

Ed corked an eyebrow as the old man spoke, unable to resist the urge to look at Envy who sported the same expression. Then stared back at the old man, then to each other.

A few moments passed and then….

HAHAHAHA!

Ed and Envy broke into insane laughs at this, their laughs echoed through the room as no else was. Ed had laughed so hard that he leaned against Envy for support, which was a real Kodak moment.

"Read minds…?" said Ed between breaths, as small tears fell from the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah. Like that's even real! What the fuck do you think you stupid humans are!" cried Envy as laughed.

A moment passed.

"Well, last time I checked we were all Wizards…"

Another moment.

"SAY WHAT?" cried and Ed and Envy, when the saw the seriousness on the old man's face their laughter suddenly died.

* * *

sorry it took so long to update, hope you like it1 review please!


	3. Ahshit

Ok this is going to be rather short, but hey al least I updated. And i've been getting request to not make this yaoi, for those who want it to be yaoi please inform me and the sam goes for those who perffer for it not to be, ok? Because at this moment the pairings stand as, EdEnvy, Harry and, Draco and , Ron and Hermion, andGinnyDean. ok? On with the story and sorry if it's lame, I'm just busy at the moment --' forgive?;;...

---------------

"SAY WHAT?" they both cried, surely the old man was joking!

"Wizards? What is this some kind of joke? Magic isn't real, and wizards are just fictional people that were created to amuse children!" said Ed.

"Your joking, for once I agree with O'chibi-san!"

But the serious stare they got from the old man proved otherwise, but it just didn't seem to fit, none of this did.

"I can see how this might be hard for you two to accept, would you like to see proof then?" asked Dumbldor as he addressed the small blonde and the wild palm-tree.

Ed looked at Envy for a moment, and Envy looked back, it was if they were communicating through their stares alone.

"Alright, how about you remove Envy's chains using you 'magic'." Ed asked, though a smirk played on his lips. He was convinced that the was merely a joke that they were playing, after magic is only fantasy or at least that's what Ed and Envy thought.

Dumbldor looked at the two for a moment or so before he turned to Lucious, " Lucious, would you please remove…Envy's chains?"

"…Of course…" he answered as he reached into his robes and pulled out what seemed to be a twig.

Ed restrained himself from laughing as the man approached them and muttered a few words.  
Does he really think he can-?

" HOLY FUCK!" cried both Ed and Envy as a deep red light shot out of the supposed twig and made the chain fall from Envy body who slumped to the ground surprise written all over his face. Ed was stunned; he couldn't believe what had just happened! Ed walked towards Envy to see in it wasn't a trick of the mind, but the chains that had only a few seconds ago bounded the homunculus now laid around him.

"Envy…?"

"…Oi chibi…I think we should take them seriously now…" came the palm-trees answer to the unspoken question. He was completely convinced now, that these humans weren't playing around, that wasn't alchemy. It didn't smell like it, he knew the scent very well, it was the scent that lingered over every alchemist. It was the scent that always lingered over Edward as well.

Ed nodded his head as he turned to look at the adults in the room; they seemed rather pleased now that the new strangers believed. Ed took a deep breath and stood up since he had kneeled down; "So…that's…your magic…?" he asked still trying to keep his voice in its usual cocky tone.

Dumbldor nodded his head at the blonde teen, " Yes, I take it that were you are from this is something that doesn't exist…?"

"No, there nothing like that…"

"Tsk, see Albus? I told that these were merely muggles not a single drop of magic runs through their veins." Said Severus

Ed twitched; he couldn't help but growl at the slimy hared man, he was getting on his nerves. He didn't know what a muggle was but it sure, as hell wasn't a sweet name to be given. Envy seemed to be annoyed as well for he stood up and stood beside Ed, eyes narrowed in a glare. Though the word muggle wasn't in his vocabulary, it sounded human. And that was enough to piss the oldest homunculus off, " What the hell do you mean by muggle! What the hell is that!"

Severus narrowed his cold black eyes at the green hared teen, "And why should I answer your question? Don't you forget you two are still suspects…"

This man was really annoying Ed, he had an aura around him that pissed the chibi alchemist off. Especially since the man vaguely reminded him of Frank Archer, a rather annoying bugger who seemed to get under Ed's skin even more the Colonel bastard.

Arthur sense the tension, not wanting to have an all out fight he decided that it would be best to answer the two teens question. Though the taller one hadn't really got out of his way to attack anyone, the smaller blonde certainly did and that only because they had called him short.

"A 'muggle' is simply someone who isn't a witch or wizard, 'non-magic' folk in short."

Ed and Envy's glare didn't light up in the very least, after seeing what these people could do it was best to keep one guard up. Though Ed was positive that his alchemy could be more then useful against them, and Envy well…his a homunculus, which pretty much sums it up.

"But…if they were merely muggles, Albus. Then how could they have possible made it through that Gate? Even You-Know-Who isn't capable of such a feat!" came Mcgonall's voice.

"Wait how do you know about that Gate?" cried Ed, whenever the Gate was mentioned, it was never a good thing.

"Are you …people Alchemist?" asked Envy, with venom in his voice.

Now was the 'magic' people's turn to laugh in disbelief, "Alchemist? Really there is no such!" came Severus responds who was the only that didn't laugh but smirked.

"…"

The two teens said nothing about the matter, but their glares didn't leave their pretty boy faces.

"But what do we have to do with the Gate?" asked Ed. He wanted to know why they were suspects, and what for? And maybe he would be able to finally get some simple answers as to whom and why were he and Envy brought here.

Dumbldor turned to the two with the twinkle still in his eyes, " Lord Voldemort, I'm am not sure if you know who this man is but he is a great evil, and he searches for something. He was suppose to have died fifty-five years ago, but he returned, his goal is to destroy the magic community and make it to his will.  
He also longs to kill Mr. Harry Potter, but he also longs for immortality as well as a secret power that was for told in a prophecy. We believe that he has tried to open the Gate to search of these items…."

He paused and stared at the two teens, Ed groaned he should have seen this coming it's just his luck.

"And it seems that you two were the result…"

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Envy

"…It means that he mostly likely be after you two next as his prize…"  
---------------------------

Well that's all sorry if it's crappy and short I'll make the next one better!Promise!Review loves!

Enviouse-Of-You-Kid


	4. SICKING

Been a while, ne? Sorry, school's been a hasle as of late and I've been reading my Afrtemis Fowl books all over again, the new came out and so I've been reading it sorry for the longest pause ever for me...ok enough of my usless ranting! I've decided for this to be yaoi but to even it out I'll have normal coupling as well, 2 yaoi and 2or5 normal ones! Anyway enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_BEWARE THE EVIL SEXY PALM-TREE AND CUTE CHIBINESS!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"After us? Why the hell would this Voldemort-guy want me and O'chibi-san over there?" replied Envy as he flicked a loose strand of hair from his pretty face.

Ed twitched as he heard Envy say that stupid name though this time he didn't rant as he usually would.

Dumbledor sighed, " Voldemort searches for both a great and ancient power, as well as immortal life, in search of these desires of his, he opened the Gate and the both of you were the results of this action. He might have made a mistake or he might have been correct, but he won't take his chances. When you both were found lying on the ground all of your surroundings were destroyed and…he left a marking on one of you."

He pausing eyeing both Envy and Ed, "Though none of us are sure who it is…at first we believed to be you…"he paused again "Envy…" he said gesturing to the oroborose mark on his thigh, but before the teen could protest the old man spoke again.

"But it doesn't seem like a mark he would leave…"

"Well, Duh…I've had it since before I came to this crazy ass place…" mumbled the Sin rolling his eyes in a dramatic fashion.

Ed could help but smirk at the Sins action; Envy noticed and flicked the chibi off with a smirk of his own. Ed narrowed his eyes in a glare ready to attack the Homunculus yet again, but he was in a sense denied that pleasure.

"Albus I think it would be best if we explain this to everyone…especially Harry, his probably as confused as these two." Said Lupin 

The others agreed with him, though Snap said very little on the matter, though he did a great deal of glaring at the two teens, he couldn't help but feel that these two would bring more trouble then they had bargained for. Especially the short one.

Envy and Ed walked side by side, as they followed the group of wizards out of the basement, Ed felt a little less edgy with the tall Sin around. Perhaps it was the fact that for once, they weren't on opposite sides?

_'Whatever…first I have to find out what the hell is really going on…this makes no sense…'_

Envy stared ahead with his hands behind his head eyes closed slightly; he cared little about what was going on, but if some weirdo perv was trying to get his hands on him, that was no going to happen. Ed walked beside him, swaying as he did; suddenly his head was feeling slightly light headed though he was fine a few moments ago.

He shook it off hoping that it would fade away, but it didn't, just his luck. Placing his right hand on his head hoping that the coolness of the metal would help, though that hope was in vein as he started to fall forwards slowly. Noticing this but not wanting to draw attention to himself incase these strangers might take his sudden weakness to their advantage or so he thought. But seeing as he was slipping he grabbed the nearest thing and pulled himself towards it to balance himself and to make sure his face didn't met the floor.

Which turned out to be an arm and the arm was attached to a body and the body just so happened to belong to a certain Homunculus called Envy.

The green haired teen blinked and stared at the blonde head leaning against him, for support, which confuse and annoyed the Sin a bit. Ed's face lay on his arm, and he could feel the chibi's breath on his skin it was heavy and hollow for some reason. Not only that but the shot blonde felt deadly cold as well, though Homunculi hardly produced any heat from their bodies, even Envy held more warmth then the human blonde at the moment.

"Hey…"he said poking the boy's head.

The blonde merely groaned he didn't speak because he feared that he might puke something out, so he merely held on tighter to Envy without another word. The Sin twitched away slightly though Ed held on for support, he didn't know why he had even tried to get any help though he preferred to get it from Envy then the others. He felt his body become heavy and it seemed to become more of a task to walk then anything else, though thankfully they had reached the livingroom by then and the chairs.

The chairs were calling to him!

_Why couldn't life be easier?_

Ed sat in a chair, which had been provided after the group left and moved to the livingroom where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny and the twins sat waiting for an explanation as well. Ed sat beside Envy considering he didn't know anyone else and he trusted Envy a bit more then the newfound strangers with _'magic'_.

The elderly wizard, Dumbledor, and his companions surrounded all the teens all the teens, Lucius had introduced everyone to the blonde and wild palm-tree like beings. And now the group had settled down or at least the other's had even Envy though Ed was still a bit skeptical and glared or stared coldly at anyone who spoke to him. Envy eyed the old man, though he was about to speak he was cut off the brunette who was identified as Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort…blah, blah…

"Professor…are you going to tell us what's this about? I don't understand…you said earlier about a Gate…"

The eldest of all of them nodded his head, "Yes…I'm very aware that you, all of have heard us use that word very often for the past few months, Harry"

"But what is it-"

Ed caught him off, " It's…the Gateway…it's were an alchemist's equivalent exchange is…taken…for something else…it's…fucking hell…" he muttered softly and yet everyone heard him loud and clear.

Ed's face was cold and his eyes were distant as he spoke, he hissed and put as much venom as he could in that one sentence. Envy watched the blonde that sat beside him, he had only seen the alchemist when the fought or when he was scent to track him down which half the time he spent ranting about his height. He had never seen Edward like this, so…dark and cold…it scent shivers down Envy's spine though he ignored them.

Harry and the other's stared at smaller blonde, Harry looked at Ed and could see the cold and haunted look in Ed's eyes as he spoke and said nothing more. Dumbledor eyed Edward, " Edward…I know you believe in alchemy but there is no such thing, it's merely fairy tales that muggles tell their children to give them imagination and such. Hearing that from a wizard, something that was completely unscientific was something Ed wasn't fond of at all. And besides the fact that he held great pride in his alchemy more then anything else.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean!" cried Ed as he shot up from the chair disregarding the dizzy spell that hit him instantly.

The other's stared at the small blonde, even Envy was taken aback slightly from the alchemist sudden outburst. The olden wizard started to speak to Ed but the blonde wouldn't have it, he started to say how could they prove that it didn't exist, when a wielder of this science was right in front of them! Or…that's what he would have liked to have said, his words started to fade away into a low mumble after 'how could'.

The blonde blinked a few times realizing that the room was either spinning of he was losing it, knowing the room couldn't spin it could only be the other chose. He stumbled backwards, and then forward feeling as if his body had suddenly caught fire he screamed lightly in pain wrapping his arms around himself as his knees hit the floor with a thump. 

Envy stood up and moved towards the blonde chibi, taken aback from the scream, Ed took in deep breaths, and he could hear people that were around asking what was wrong. But he could answer as another shot of pain ran through his body, it was painful, more pain then he had ever felt since that day. His vision became blurry, and he could feel could sweat on his face, hearing footsteps he looked up with half closed eyes. He could make out dark green hair, before his eyes rowed to the back of his head and fainted.

As Ed's body was going to hit the floor, Envy wrapped his arms around the smaller male somewhat protectively, "Fuck…what the hell did you fucking bastards do to him?" he said growling slightly. Glaring at the other humans around the room, especially the old man.

Dumbledor sighed, "Envy…calm down…we'll take him up to Harry's room where he can rest, I think I understand now. Far more clearly then before hand."

Envy narrowed his eyes as he stood up holding Edward bridle-style; "The what the fuck is it?" he asked again with more anger this time almost hissing like an angered cat. Though the olden wizard didn't respond him, and merely motioned his hand to where the blonde would be placed, Envy glared more. Not saying a word he stomped upstairs, and place the chibi on the bed, his breathing was still hollow and his skin deadly cold. A worried expression seemed to fall on Envy's face as he brushed a hand through Ed's sun-kissed bangs.

"Chibi-san…what the hell it wrong with you…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, thanx for reading sorry it took so long! review please!


	5. Don't welcome you but the darkness

Hey sorry thatI took a while I just got the sudden need to write a chapter for this, but yeah I won't write one for this story for a while till I catch up with my other stories and such so thanx for reading a reveiwing.

* * *

Envy stood over the blonde running his fingers through his hair; it didn't sit well with him seeing Edward in pain, especially pain that he didn't bring upon the boy. He sighed and turned to leave the room, Dumbledor had said that he now knew what was going on more clearly then before. And that he knew what was wrong with the blonde chibified alchemist, which now suddenly concerned Envy more then he would have liked it to. He padded his was way down the wooden steps, with his bare feet, causing the dust to lift slightly from the ground and settle back down once again. 

He reentered the livingroom, the air was grim and heavy, and it caused the Homunculus to roll his shoulders so he could loosen his muscles that had become tense. Harry looked up at Envy as he entered

"How's Ed?" he asked in a low voice.

The Homunculus shrugged his shoulders as he sat himself in the chair where he had been before Edward became filled with sudden pain.

"Like hell I know…" he said slumping down in the chair. He looked at Dumbledor and glared lightly, he wanted answers and he wanted them now more then before.

Dumbledor received the glare that he fully knew was coming from the taller green haired teen, but he didn't expect the concern from Harry since he had barely met the boy but then again Harry Potter tended to worry about others rather then himself.  
Finally someone spoke breaking the silence that was a thick as a cake's frosting; but the one who spoke wasn't Envy.

"Professor…what is this all about…why did you call me and my Father into hiding here? Why did you enclose all of us here? And what those You-Know-Who has to do with Envy and Ed?" asked Draco.

The one who was labeled as the Prince of Slytherin, spoke all these questions breaking his silence which he had held since the murder of his mother. Lord Voldemort himself had killed his mother in front of him, though the dark hearted wizard wasn't aware at the time that he had a witness which was very lucky for if he had noticed Draco would have most likely been killed as well.

Dumbledor looked at the other blonde that now since August occupied this house as well as Harry, "Draco…" muttered the Blonde's father.

He hadn't heard his son speak in weeks to hear his only offspring's voice was so overwhelming that he felt like holding his child. Draco paid little attention to his father other then a nod of the head; he walked forward and stood beside Harry though not intentionally.

Dumbledor sigh but it was a satisfied sort of sigh, "Draco, there have been many things happening and I will answer them for all of you now, I'm sure Envy would inform Edward of the information he gathers in this small meeting." He said pausing to look at the palm-tree of a teen before he continued to speak.

" One of the questions I'm sure is on many of your minds is 'why were the remaining Malfoy's brought here?' The reason is because…Mrs.Malfoy was killed a few weeks after school had come to a close; her body was used for a deadly crime. To try and bring back the dead."

A few gasped, Envy merely shook his head in disapproval it seemed that even in another world the foolishness of humans never seemed to evaporate when it came to raising the dead. Lucious looked down at the floor face cold as stone and hate could be plainly seen in his gray eyes. Draco visibly shook from head to toe as Dumbledor spoke, no one knew of this till now and it would only get worse as Dumbledor continued to speak.

" What does this have to do with Ed?" asked Envy

"I am getting to that it's best that you all know from the beginning…

"Voldemort then contacted both Draco and his father at his side at once, he had not spotted Draco when he killed the boy's mother so he knew not that the remaining Malfoy's knew of what had happened." He paused again, " He instructed Draco…to try and bring his mother back from the dead, offering one of his own men and this act to open the Gate and-" he was cut off by the blonde who stood beside the brunette and continued the story.

" I can't…remember what he told me…to do…exactly but…it worked…a Gate way opened…but…as soon as it did…black…hand came out and garbed one of the Death Eaters…h-he screamed. I couldn't take it and I blacked out…when I woke up…t…t-the Dark Lord w-was…laugh." Draco paused gasping. The pain in his face was plain as day anyone could tell that this speaking what had happened was tarring him up inside. Harry looked at him in a worried fashion and reached out to give the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze, Draco calmed slightly at this and took another deep breath before continuing.

"He…said 'L-look Draco…l-l-look at what you've created…'" He gave a dry cry, " I saw…mom…there b-b-but she…was…was all mangled up…I could se-e-e her insides! I could hear her breath, I could she the lugs pumping! He **_LAUGHED_**!"

It was too much and the blonde caved in crying, the great _Draco Malfoy_ crying in front of the famous Harry potter, his father the Wesley's, his potion mast the head of the school and a teenager that looks like a plant!

Envy needed no explanation to know what the other boy had done or seen, he had fail in bringing his mother back from the dead. Resulting in a Homunculus and opening the Gate though he doubted they knew what a Homunculus was but it seemed as if this Voldemort guy sure did or so it seemed.

Envy sighed; " Ok so this Voldy guy is a sick twisted bastard that toyed with you and your family, I still don't see how this has to do with me or chibi-san…" he added placing his arms behind his head resting them there.

The other in the room gave him a disapproving look at the lack of care for the other blonde though the green haired teen didn't care he wasn't one known for his loving side. Harry gave him a glare as he wrapped his arms around Draco pulling him up into a chair as he calmed down, taking in deep breath getting his emotions in check.

As he did so Dumbledor continued, " Draco and his father now work on our side for the Order, and they are here for protection particularly Draco. He wants to make this world to his wanting, to the way he sees fit killing number of innocents and so our war had begun. But he heard a legend one that is most likely older then the magic world itself. A Gate that opens to a world where a secret amazing power lays and immortality could be seeked and found. And so he found a way to open the Gate, which resulted in brining froth Edward and Envy, who passed through the Gate way without harm." He paused, "Not just anyone can do that and so…I fear that he has found what he had looked for though I doubt that he figured that these powers might be hidden within human bodies. But there's more…"

Envy stood up, " What the hell, so I'm fucking pulled to this side just so some idiot can use me for his stupid taking over the world campaign!"

"In short…yes."

Envy sighed and smacked his forehead in frustration, " I'm screwed…" he paused, "wait…what's wrong with O'chibi-san then?"

That was when Envy felt the air around the old man become tense and heavy with dread and…wait…. He was upset. Envy could see it plain on his face; the look in those blue eyes was that of an upset human which could only mean one thing…bad news for the chibi alchemist and his palm-tree like accomplice.

* * *

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwwWw WITH Ed wWwWwWwWwWWwwWwWwW 

Ed's POV

* * *

I felt like my body was on fire, the darkness was all around me I saw no dreams and no one was beside me, I could tell because when Envy left it felt colder and lonelier then before. 

I sat on the ground, the dark surroundings never changed, "…What happened to me…" I muttered it seemed to echo around me. I pulled my knees to my chin and warped my arms around them, I felt groggy and dizzy even as I sat, and I could feel that my heart race wasn't normal.

"Damn…it…what's wrong with me…."

"Nothing…" uttered a voice.

It came out of the darkness so suddenly and it surprised me and so I stood up as quickly as I could even if the pain jolted through my body. "Who's there!" I cried yelling at the nothingness around me.

I could hear footsteps coming closer to me, but there was no body to follow, I felt something brush my cheek. Like a hand but there wasn't one only empty space and air that circled around me, "Who's there! Show yourself!" I cried clapping my hands together feeling the alchemy run through turning my automail arm into a bald.

Laughter…someone was laughing at me…it echoed and hurt my ears like nails on a chalkboard resulting in me covering my ears going on one knee. It didn't stop but it became softer and the footsteps were louder and the stopped…right in front of me.

I looked up and saw a cloaked figure appear from the darkness, his face was disgusting almost like a snake…I felt like puking at the sight of him. I cringed as he got closer and moved back there was something about this man that was unsettling, dangerous…hateful. I continued to back away and he continued to come forward, but then…I hit something solid with my back…like a wall.

I looked behind me and saw that there was a wall that kept me there, I didn't remember there ever being anything other then the darkness. I gulped and looked at the figure again but this time I stood up holding my blade up defensively.

"Who the hell are you!" I asked again.

The figure mused at me and paused a few feet away, "So…that must be Alchemy…" he said glancing at my blade, " Amazing…and such a tiny vessel able to harness such power with my mere clapping of his hands…"

I didn't rant at his height comment but merely glared, " Who are you? Are you another wizard? I though you people didn't thing Alchemy existed…"

The man laughed, "Oh no, only that old fool believes that and those idiots that follow him…"

"What do you want with me?!"

He smiled showing his yellowish slightly sharp teeth at me, " Edward Elric…child prodigy…you've caused so much pain for other's I see…"

My eyes widen, he was reading my thoughts! There was no doubt how else could he know who I was or…anything else. I glared at his inching to strike him and take him down, kill him if I had too, "…"

"You didn't answer my question…what do you want with me!"

He chuckled , " Why…your body of course…"

I stopped moving, it took moments for my brain to process what the man had just said to me, "What…"

His grin widen showing even more of his teeth, " I'm going to take you body, why do you think I brought you through the Gate? You hold such great power…you've barely even scrapped the surface it rivals even that old mans…may be even my own." He pause, " Yes…I want you…"

I couldn't take it anymore either this guy was insane of my mind is playing with me but either way that man had to go. I charged forward fully intending to cut the man in half, but as I swung my blade he disappeared I turned around to see where he had gone when I felt something grab me by the throat.

I gasped for air and he laughed, his hands were could and they felt sort of scaly I tried to fight against him but he began to cut the pathway to my air even more so that I could barely breath. I gasped even more trying to pull his hand away from my fragile neck.

"Now, now…" he mused looking me up and down, " You're perfect…you should feel honored to be my chosen one…"

Before I could do anything, before I could say anything…before my brain sent anymore signals to the nerves in my body. He kissed me!

I felt sick, my head was slitting in half my body was crying in pain and that fiery pain enclosed me again, I wanted lash out hurt him! I wanted to **_kill him!_**

But that didn't happen instead, I felt something go through me, something long and cold though a small amount of warmth still laced it. He pulled away and a smirk could be seen on his face, the bewilderment never faded from my face even as he cackled. I heard dripping sounds, sickening sounds as the hit the floor echoing around me. I finally looked down, my eyes widen my breath escaped me and I gave a small whimper.

His pale thin arm was covered in blood, fresh blood…I looked even closer and noticed something that turned me as pale as the whitest snow. His arm had pierced through me! He stabbed me with his arm and my blood was dripping on the ground making a small pool of my blood!

I gasped and felt tear finding their way to my eyes, the man laughed and swung his arm throwing me to the ground leaving me to lay there hopeless with my blood escaping me.

He laughed and turned to glance at me as he slowly disappeared, " Till we met again my chosen one…"

And with that he disappeared just like that, I felt my tears slid down my cheek to the ground to dry and be forgotten. I somehow found my voice I tried to raise up but I could and my vision was escaping me my body was growing colder as the seconds pass I swear I could almost feel my very life slip away from me.

I reach out to nowhere in particular, I cried silently muttering things, words…names.

"…wi..ry…A-alphones…" I paused "E-e-envy…"

And then the darkness captured me.

* * *

With others

* * *

"Envy…everyone….Edward is in very great danger…" he paused, " Lucious had informed in sometime that the real reason why Voldemort had opened the Gate was to gain the greater power rather then gaining immortality. And…it might be that he has found it…right under our noises" 

Envy became impatient and tapped his foot on the ground looking at the old man not really understand what he was trying to say for it wasn't helping the teen understand what was wrong with Edward.

"What the hell do you mean?" he uttered urgency lacing his words wanting to know and have the answer at last.

Dumbledor sighed and adjusted his glasses, " It means that…Voldemort has laid his mark upon Edward…to become his successor …to take him body, mind and soul…"

Envy's eyes widen at this and the little color that he had on his cheeks was gone, "What…doe-"

He didn't get to finish as a blood wrenching murderous scream came from upstairs, Envy's blood ran cold as he recognized that scream and voice.

"EDWARD!" he cried and ran passed the others reaching up to the stairs taking very little time climbing them wanting to reach the door as quickly as he could.

He hissed slightly as he could smell alchemy…with the mixture of blood in it lacing it heavily.

"Ed!" he cried again opening the door so quickly almost breaking it off its rim, what met his eyes surprised him more then anything could ever have.

"Oh my God…Edo!" he cried in a desperate tone trying to reach the chibi, but there came not response.

* * *

Ha! Cliffy! XD 

Anyway yeah there's the chapter and so you know there will be nothing going on between Voldemort and Ed! That's...ew...wrong beyond all reason...anyway hope you liked it please reveiw thank you!

-Enviouse-Of-You-Kid

Sog for chapter

Everyme and Everyyou by placebo...I think that's the name...


End file.
